29 June 1988
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1988-06-29 ; Comments *Peel mentions the Flying Cream Shots as one of the artists to be played on the show, which of course wasn't for obvious reasons. *Peel dedicates the Jungle Brothers track to his son William, who should be coming back from his 2nd gig as an alto saxophone player. *Peel plays several of tracks from Public Enemy's latest album, which he says that he has only heard the A-side of it. *Peel mentions that he was disappointed not to see Bros perform, as the Sunday newspaper, that was going to send him, have got somebody else to go. Sessions *Benny Profane #1, recorded 22nd May 1988, repeat, first broadcast 06 June 1988. No known commercial release. *Napalm Death #2, recorded 8th March 1988, repeat, first broadcast 20 April 1988. Available on The Peel Sessions CD, 1993 (Strange Fruit SFRCD120), and[http://www.discogs.com/Napalm-Death-The-Complete-Radio-One-Sessions/release/1824470 '' The Complete Radio One Sessions] ''CD, 2000 (Fuel 2000, 302 061 065 2)', and 'on Various Artists: ''Grind Madness at the BBC: The Earache Peel Sessions ''3xCD Box, 2009 (Earache, MOSH 381CD). Moral Crusade, M.A.D., Divine Death, Control available on Various Artists: Hardcore Holocaust (87-88 Sessions) ''CD, 1988 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8108-2). ''Walls / Raging In Hell / Conform Or Die / S.O.B. available on ''Various Artists: ''Hardcore Holocaust II ''CD, 1990 (Dutch East India Trading, DEI8112-2). '' Tracklisting *Beguiled: Big Daddy (LP - Gone Away) Dionysus *Public Enemy: Terminator X To The Edge Of Panic (LP - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam '@ :(JP: 'Benny Profane in session, a fine session if you missed it the first time round, I mean still a fine session if you missed it or not, this is Beam Me Up') *Benny Profane: Beam Me Up (session) #''' *Final Cut: The House Has Landed (That Cut) (12" - The Bass Has Landed / The House Has Landed) Full Effect *Napalm Death: Moral Crusade / Worlds Apart / Mad (session) *Amayenge: Mulumbwe (v/a LP - Shani! The Sounds Of Zambia) WOMAD *Death By Milkfloat: Your Independence (Depends On Me) (12" - The Absolute Non-End) Ediesta *Johnny Thunders & Patti Palladin: Love Is Strange (LP - Copy Cats) Jungle *Concorde: Let Me Out (7") Attack (Peel for unknown reasons calls this track Slide In by the Klansman. Shazam calls it Let Me Out by Concorde, whose audio matches the YouTube track of the song) *Benny Profane: Everything (session) '''# *Jungle Brothers: On The Run (LP - Straight Out The Jungle) Warlock @''' *Pooh Sticks: Indiepop Ain't Noise Pollution (5x7" - The Pooh Sticks) Fierce *Napalm Death: Divine Control / C.S. / Control (session) *Courtney Melody: Down Presser (7") Ujama *Ron Thompson & His Rowdy Guitar: Switchblade (v/a LP - Strummin' Mental! Volume Five!) Link *Public Enemy: Cold Lampin With Flavour (LP - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam '''@ *Was (Not Was): The Death Of Mr. Ping Pong (7" - Anything Can Happen) Fontana @''' *Benny Profane: Rob A Bank (session) '''# *Extreme Noise Terror: False Profit (12" - The Peel Sessions) Strange Fruit :(JP: 'You'll notice if you are a student of the Radio 1 charts, I'm sure you must be, Salt-N-Pepa went from number 24 to number 7 this week with Push It Up and Tramp and this will be their next one, one assumes, Shake Your Thang') *Salt-N-Pepa: Shake Your Thang (12") Next Plateau $''' *Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds: From Her To Eternity (Film Version) (CD Single - The Mercy Seat) Mute *Napalm Death: Multinational Corporations / Instinct Of Survival / Stigmatised / Parasites (session) *Llwybr Llaethog: Er Cof Am (LP - Da!) Side Effects '''$ *P.F. Sloan: Let Me Be (shared LP with The Grass Roots - Songs Of Other Times) Big Beat *Pleasure Heads: Sold (LP - Hard To Swallow) Ediesta *Cripple Clarence Lofton: I Don't Know (shared LP with Walter Davis - Cripple Clarence Lofton & Walter Davis) Yazoo *Benny Profane: Quick Draw McGraw Meets Dead Eye Dick (session) #''' *Laurent X: Drowning In A Sea Of House (12" - Machines) House Nation '''$ *Cud: Under My Hat (12") Ediesta *Public Enemy: Mind Terrorist (LP - It Takes A Nation Of Millions To Hold Us Back) Def Jam $''' *Napalm Death: Walls / Raging In Hell / Conform Or Die / S.O.B. (session) *Marxist Brothers: Rudo (LP - Dendera Resango) Musi-Oa-Tunya *Dan: The Madman And The Fool (LP - Mother With Child And Bunny!) Workers Playtime snippet only on file '''$ Tracks marked #''' on '''File 2 Tracks marked @''' on '''File 3 Tracks marked $''' on '''File 4 File ;Name *1) 020A-B2937XXXXXXX-0200M0.mp3 *2) RF Sessions 4.mp3 *3) 1988-06-xx Peel Show LE011 *4) 1988-07-xx Peel Show LE012 ;Length *1) 1:57:56 *2) 1:31:23 (1:17:20-1:31:19) *3) 1:34:25 (from 1:20:05) *4) 1:35:06 (until 0:12:19) ;Other * 1) Recordings at the British Library * 2) Recorded by Peel Mailing List. member RobF and digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to ... RobF * 3) Created from LE011 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. * 4) Created from LE012 of Lee Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22. Many thanks to Lee. ;Available * 1) Sound & Moving Image Catalogue (Find Format: B2937/2) * 2) Mooo * 3) Mooo * 4) Mooo Category:1988 Category:Available online Category:British Library Category:Peel shows Category:Lee Tapes